


Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

by TheNerd10



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerd10/pseuds/TheNerd10
Summary: After coming home from a Christmas party, Sander and Robbe are craving some hot chocolateRobbe adds some questionable ingredients
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 43





	Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So, I intended this to be a kind of Christmassy fic... after writing it I realised it isn't really but oh well 
> 
> The title is from the song Hot Chocolate from The Polar Express (I saw the chance and I took it) 
> 
> Hope you like it!

My mouth twisted up into a smile when I finally locked eyes on my boyfriend. I had been looking for him for ages, scouring the crowds of people at the party and trying to pick out the tiny boy with the adorable curls. Nobody there could compare to his beauty, he shone brighter than any of the flickering golden lights strung along the windows and doors… so, you would have thought it would be easier for me to find him.

I had only turned my back for a few seconds to grab him a drink of water when he made him escape. Robbe had been drinking more than he usually does, probably more than he could handle, and he was drunk off his face. It was funny really, watching him staggering around giggling.

As it turned out, he had spotted Milan and made a beeline for him. When I found him, Robbe had his arms wrapped around the taller boy and was hanging off him, seemingly talking his ear off. They were both grinning from ear to ear, laughing uproariously.

It reminded me of last Christmas when I briefly stayed at the flat share with them. There was just such a homely vibe to the place and the love between them was palpable. Robbe had felt truly loved and cherished there. It was just what he had needed when he was going through such a difficult time in his life. I could tell that he missed living there terribly, even though he was so grateful for being with his Mum. So, it was nice for him that the relationships with his former roommates were just as solid as they were before.

“Here’s where you ran off to” I said once I reached them, an affectionate smile on my face

Milan looked up at me, one arm wrapped around Robbe and the other holding his drink

“He’s been refusing to let go of me” he told me laughingly

I chuckled, stepping forward and rubbing my hand up and down Robbe’s back

“Hey, baby” I said, “You ready to go home?”

He shook his head, cuddling closer to Milan. It was so funny seeing the surprised yet fond expression pass over his face when Robbe did so. I could tell he missed him too.

“I don’t want to leave you” he mumbled into his chest. At least, I think that was what he said, it was hard to hear over the Christmas music pumping through the speakers.

“I know, but you’ll see me soon. We’re all meeting up next week for our Christmas movie marathon remember?”

It took Milan about fifteen minutes in total to be able to detach Robbe from himself and put him in my awaiting arms. It had taken a surprising amount of begging and bribery to get him to finally let go, drunk Robbe is a haggler as it turns out.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly so that he would not run off again. Not that I was against him having fun and talking to his friends, but he was clearly wasted and in no fit state to continue partying. All he needed was to get home and go to sleep, he would thank me for it in the morning. His hangover would be substantially worse if I sat back and let him drink the entire table full of drinks like he was planning to do. 

Once we finally got back, I got Robbe in his pyjamas and tucked him into bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, before making my way back to the kitchen.

I was craving some hot chocolate. All the festive themes had put me in a Christmassy mood, and a steaming mug of chocolatey goodness was the best thing to have before I went to sleep.

As I was making it, I heard the scraping of a chair behind me and saw Robbe sitting at the table, resting his head in his hands and smiling at me sleepily.

“What are you doing up?” I asked him, smiling

“I wanted to know what you were doing…” he slurred slightly, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing deeply

“I’m just making a hot chocolate”

His eyes snapped open immediately “Really?” he whispered, “Can I have some…?”

I nodded “Of course you can, baby”

I got another cup out and began pouring out the heated milk, mixing it with the chocolate powder.

Just before I was about to pick up the cup and give it to him, I saw him appear at my side. He moved surprisingly stealthily for someone who was almost completely intoxicated.

“What’s up?” I asked

“Is that it?” he questioned, looking back and forth between the hot chocolate and me “You aren’t going to add anything else?”

I just shrugged, trying not to laugh at the slightly betrayed look that had come over his tired face

“I didn’t think it needed anything else in it”

Robbe rolled his eyes dramatically, shoving me out of the way. Well, he tried to. The most he did was a feeble nudge with his hands, but he tried.

I stepped back a little to give him space and watched in amusement as he wandered around my kitchen, gathering various ingredients from the cupboards.

After a while he turned to face me, gesturing towards it dramatically

“ _This_ is what you are supposed to put in hot chocolate” he told me matter-of-factly

I had to ask myself a very important question in that moment. Was Robbe just drunk… or had he completely lost his mind? Because most of the items he had laid out on the counter were definitely not supposed to go in a hot chocolate. They weren’t just the normal controversial ‘pineapple on pizza’ ingredients. They were just the entirely wrong food to put into such a delicious beverage.

I slowly grabbed mine from where it was placed and started drinking it, trying to save it from becoming the horrific concoction Robbe’s was heading for.

He grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a spoon, dropping in a helpful serving and mixing it in, explaining it to me like he was a chef as he was doing it.

“Now what you do is…” he said, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers “put these in… now the key is not to put too much”

“We wouldn’t want that” I said, smirking

Then he picked up a bottle, grinning at me with his eyes glistening. Alcohol and hot chocolate are a terrible mix and Robbe had already been knocking back beer like it was water tonight. Drinking more did not seem like one of the best ideas he ever had.

“Robbe…”

He looked up at me, eyebrows raised in question

“What are you doing?”

“Just putting a bit of a kick in it” he told me simply

I put my cup down on the counter and moved towards him, trying to stop myself from laughing. It was hard though, drunk Robbe was just so hilariously cute. Even more so because he was dressed in my pyjamas patterned with Christmas trees.

My Mum bought them for me a few years ago but they were a bit small, so I hardly ever wore them. Robbe decided they were his as soon as he laid eyes on them and wears them whenever he gets the chance, even when it isn’t December. Despite them being on the smaller side for me, they still hung off Robbe, making him pause to roll up his sleeves every so often. The sight just makes my heart melt.

“You can’t put alcohol in hot chocolate!” I exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing the bottle from him

He crossed his arms, huffing and poked his tongue out at me in annoyance. He was so adorable that I almost considered giving him the bottle back.

Robbe always managed to do that somehow. One flash of his bambi eyes and I was a puddle on the floor. I just couldn’t bear to watch any sadness or shadows appear on that beautiful face.

“Meanie” he grumbled “Can I put something else in?”

I chuckled “Sure, you don’t need to ask, Robin”

He grabbed a packet, opening it up and dropped a handful of little pink and white cubes into his mug. It was probably too many for one person, but who was I to tell him that?

Robbe turned to me, marshmallows in his hand

“Want me to put some in yours, San?” he asked

I shook my head “No thanks, I don’t really like marshmallows in my hot chocolate”

His mouth fell open immediately and his eyes widened in shock

“What?”

I was about to open my mouth and reply when he started yelling

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE?”

He continued to rant about how I clearly had no soul because I didn’t enjoy the food that was almost one hundred percent sugar. It was so funny seeing him lose his temper over the smallest thing. He was so calm most of the time, but when he gets tired the slightest thing sets him off. Clearly, marshmallows were the cause of his frustrations this time… I didn’t even think he liked them that much.

I was thankful that my family were such heavy sleepers. The raised voices probably would have woken them up otherwise and they would not be happy having their sleep disturbed by a couple of drunk teenagers.

“I don’t see what you’re smiling about” Robbe grumbled

“You are just so adorable when you’re grumpy”

“I’m not grumpy” he muttered as he lifted the cup up to his lips and took a massive gulp of the mixture he created

It was at moments like those when I wished I had my camera on me. His face was priceless. It completely contorted, all his features scrunching up as he forced himself to swallow the liquid. He was gagging and spluttering all over the place, staggering over to the sink and trying to wash his mouth out.

“Did it not taste nice?” I asked teasingly

He splashed some water at me “Shut up”

Any other day I would have turned that into a water fight, making him regret flicking a single droplet of water at me. But I could tell he was tired, and I wanted to take care of him.

I turned him around and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tight

“You want to go to bed now, baby?” I whispered into his ear

He nodded, wild curls tickling my face as he moved

I scooped him up, one arm underneath his legs and the other wrapped around his back. He always loved being held like that, confessing to me before that it made him feel so safe and loved. Since then, I made sure to carry him as much as possible. He groans and protests sometimes but the blush on his cheeks tells me how much he likes having his own personal transport.

I helped Robbe get back to bed and slipped under the covers beside him, holding him until he was fast asleep. It wasn’t long until I was listening to the soft snuffling sounds he made when he snored. If I could play those noises on repeat, then I would.

It was going to be such an entertaining morning when he woke up and remembered what he did. I, for one, couldn’t wait to remind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Sorry if it seems rushed near the end, I suck at finishing stories 
> 
> I'm considering writing a part 2 with their movie marathon, or just a separate Christmas fic. Let me know if there is anything you would want me to include! (I'm in desperate need of inspiration haha) 
> 
> Tumblr: thenerd10


End file.
